Stakes
by Eolynfantasy
Summary: Abed is having writers block. Why is writing fan fiction about other Troy and other Abed suddenly so hard. Crappy summary. Sorry. Warning Troy/Abed


I do not own Community or its characters, I only wish I did.

I wrote this story because I don't think there are enough Troy/Abed stories out there. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sitting with his laptop open Abed tried to muster the motivation to write something and for once in his life he was getting writers block. He searched and searched and still nothing came to the forefront of his mind which was really starting to get to him. That was how Annie found him in the study room an hour later.<p>

"Hey Abed, your here early," smiled Annie, a light skip to her step and sunshine glowing from her face. From previous observation Abed could only conclude that Annie is what people called a morning person.

"Hey," was the swift distracted reply that greeted her.

"What are you writing, another screenplay?" she asked excitedly. Annie had been secretly hoping to be cast in one of Abed's films in the hopes of expanding her skills and interests. How would she ever know if she was good at acting if she never tried, right?

"No, actually I'm trying to start a new story for the fan fiction site that's based on the show about our group but have yet to yield a plot even after extensive contemplation. This has never happened to me before," concluded Abed in a monotone voice his head slightly bending to the side as if in deep thought, a classic Abedism. Pausing only a beat Abed quickly wrote a few words on his laptop and then swiftly deleted them. If an idea didn't come to him soon he was going to break it.

"Oh well, what do you usually write about?" asked Annie in what she thought of as her helpful voice. She was nothing if not helpful, if obsessively needy about it.

"I usually write about the fast paced exciting escapades the characters Troy and Abed get into when the group isn't around but lately they have been happening less and less so I have no material to go on," informed Abed swiftly as he hurriedly shut down his laptop and gathered his things.

"They..you have escapades when we aren't around!" squeaked Annie in her usual high pitched upset voice. Turning to Annie Abed considered the likelihood of her turning this into an actual issue. It was fairly high as per her documented history. This didn't stop Abed from explaining, he always had to explain.

"Yes. While the group as a whole are the focus of the show, usually at the end of each episode Troy and Abed have a moment of fun, frivolous, play time which high light their unique and growing friendship. Research has shown these moments to be a fan favourite and resulted in many works of fan fiction which include written stories, videos and pictures. I like to write my own stories of what happens to the adorable duo to keep fans excited and attached to these two characters. Most of my stories are considered canon because I am the creator of the show but sometimes they are just made up," concluded Abed in a matter of fact tone and continued to pack his stuff away. His conversation with Annie was starting to make him feel uncomfortable and while he was used to this feeling he usually knew why he felt that way and could verbalise it to whoever he was talking to. Right now Abed wasn't sure why he was feeling like this and that was making him even more anxious.

Annie watched Abed get his things together and suddenly didn't care about being left out of Abed and Troy's adventures. How could she when she suddenly saw the real issue staring her right in the face?

"So you and Troy haven't been having any adventures lately? Did you two have a fight?" asked Annie. While Annie was in a lot of ways the child of the group she had an uncanny knack for getting to the root of things, something Abed wished he'd considered earlier. His hands stilled, hovering above his things as he stared in utter silence at the wall.

"Yes," said Abed swirling around to face Annie his face blank and emotionless. He pointed to himself and considered the question again.

"Yes we have been hanging out less than usual but I can't confirm if we have had a fight. His actions and demeanour do indicate the presence of tension but he hasn't said anything and I don't know what I have done wrong," admitted Abed looking as only he can like a lost puppy. Annie's heart went out to him. Abed was their pure one, their innocent and his hurt was as evident as his inability to filter his thoughts. Annie knew he and Troy has a special connection and she knew losing that would cripple Abed worse than if Cougar Town was cancelled. She opened her mouth to offer words of comfort when Abed's eyes widened and suddenly he was gone from the room. She called after him helplessly but Abed rode the echo of her voice right out of the building.

* * *

><p>Sitting alone in his dorm room Abed paced the small space that was his home. It had suddenly become clear to him why he hadn't seen Troy for awhile. He cursed his slow brain for not making the connection sooner. Troy had asked him if he could move in with him not long ago. Abed had tried to pretend like he hadn't heard him but Troy had been unusually persistent about it. Abed had explained the obvious to him, they couldn't live together because in every TV scenario it always ended in fighting and bickering or as Troy had put it, too much of a good thing can make you sick.<p>

Abed remembered Troy's analogy, _our friendship is like a giant cookie_. It made Abed break in to a smile, something he didn't often do. Troy had accepted Abeds logic and yet there was still a wall between them and Abed had suddenly realised why. What Troy didn't realise was that Abed had other reasons for not wanting to live with his best friend. How could he live with someone he was secretly in love with?

With a shaky breath Abed tried to think clearly about his theory. He was in love with Troy and it was his biggest secret. Troy made him feel all the things he had only seen on TV, and made Abed for once in his life feel like he was the main character. Abed was secure in the fact that he was a reserved person but with Troy he wasn't reserved. He was anything but reserved. He was funny and happy and giddy. Troy brought him out of his shell and accepted the quirkiness that was Abed and enjoyed him for who he was. So living with all the awesome that made up Troy Barnes how would Abed have been able to keep his secret love secret? So without even thinking he had fed Troy a small nugget of TV trivia and all had been explained, the dust had settled, yet Abed had found himself unable to forget how close he had come to being outed. His thoughts were filled with the unwritten story of Abed and Troy and his nights were occupied with hours of reading slash about other Troy and other Abed. It was all he could think about and it was becoming increasingly problematic.

Troy was Abed's best friend and he knew him better than anyone else did, so he could tell when he was upset or distracted. After a few days of _I'm worried about Cougar Town being cancelled _and _I'm working on a new script_ Abed had started running out of lies. He hated lying to Troy. It made his stomach not up and he felt wretched for days. So without even realising he was doing it, _he _had begun distancing himself away from Troy. Suddenly all the dots connected in his mind. He had cancelled on movie nights and had started to disappear at lunch time to work on his films. He had blocked out the hurt look on Troy's face during study class and hadn't return his calls. Abed could see the sense, cutting ties with Troy would stop their relationship from turning into something different but it also stopped them from having any kind of relationship at all! Abed knew this was what television described as being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

That was when he heard the knocking on his door. Figuring it was Annie coming to see if he was alright Abed opened it only to see the one person he had been dying to see for days, Troy. He looked upset and had tears in his eyes. Abed knew then that he was a bad friend and he hated himself for it. Troy entered the room without invitation and dropped his bag on the ground.

"I know you don't want to see me right now but Annie insisted I come. She said you were upset or something and I don't care if you are so there," huffed Troy defiantly.  
>"You know what Abed, I hope you are sad because then you'd know what this has been like for me. Dude we're best friends and you haven't talked to me in weeks! Did I do something to make you mad? If I did just tell me instead of being all quiet like this! You know I don't notice stuff, you know you have to tell me the things I don't get." Troy stood quietly as he waited for a response with all of his hurt showing on his face. Abed could take anything in his stride but he couldn't take seeing that look on his best friends face.<p>

"I've been a bad friend," he started suddenly feeling calm for the first time in days and more like himself. He had a plan.  
>"I've been avoiding you," he stated solemnly.<br>"You asked to move in with me and I turned you down. It's been preying on me and instead of talking about it I have been running away. I'm sorry."

"Dude I told you I get it and we're cool. Why beat yourself up about it?" asked Troy confused. He was used to being confused around Abed but it didn't usually result in a distancing of their friendship and Abed always explained to him why things happened. Abed was being very not Abed and it was freaking Troy out.

"I lied. I told you I didn't want to live with you because our friendship is like a giant cookie but that's not the reason. I didn't want to live with you because I have feelings for you that are outside the realm of friendship and I knew us living with each other would be a game changer and I wasn't ready for that to happen. This unfortunately resulted in me withdrawing into myself to deny the existence of the metaphorical elephant in the room aka even if we don't live together I still have romantic feelings towards you which inevitably changes our relationship anyway. I'm sorry my ah ha moment had such a negative impact on you," concluded Abed, all the time looking Troy straight in the eye. The stakes had never been higher and Abed waited for the chips to fall where they may.

Troy's eyes where shot wide and his mouth hung open. Abed had anticipated such shock and silently waited for a response.

Troy couldn't take in what had been said to him. His best friend, his favourite person in the whole world had just confessed he had feelings for him and he didn't know what to do or think, all he could feel was relief. Abed didn't hate him. He had spent the last few days crying in the room Pierce had given him, mourning the loss of the one relationship that had ever meant anything to him and the only thing wrong was Abed was afraid he might love Troy too much? Was that right?

"Are you telling me you love me Abed?"

"Yes."

"Huh." It was the only sound he could form. His heart was hammering in his chest and he suddenly felt his knees give way. Sliding to the floor Troy felt Abed's arms wrap around his body holding him up, the last few weeks of turmoil finally taking their toll. It felt good to have Abed touching him again, like he was finally complete once more. He looked into the eyes of his stoic friend and couldn't think of a single reason why they shouldn't love each other.

"Are you finally realising you are in love with me too?" whispered Abed, feeling the moment deserved a bit of reverence.

Without answering Troy leaned forward, placing a tentative kiss on his lips. It was softer than he expected and felt like melted chocolate and it tasted of Abed. Leaning in again he placed a firmer, more demanding kiss on Abed lips which his friend eagerly returned no longer able to remain still against such temptation. It felt good and right and Troy couldn't believe they hadn't been doing this the whole time. Pulling back Troy tried to steady his breath and studied Abed's eyes in amazement.

"Yes," answered Troy in a husky voice.  
>"I told you I don't get things. I'm happy your here to help me figure it out," said Troy with a shy smile on his lips.<p>

"Cool, cool co..."

This kiss lasted longer. It lasted all day. It lasted forever.

* * *

><p><em>This is my very first Community story and TroyAbed. Writing Abed's POV is not an easy task so sorry if its OOC. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought. Your impute is appreciated. xx_


End file.
